<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coma by NightmareGore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364797">Coma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGore/pseuds/NightmareGore'>NightmareGore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coma, Comatose Sean McLoughlin, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Work In Progress, okay yeah, probably, teaser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGore/pseuds/NightmareGore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sean goes comatose after an accident, everyone stops by for the first few months.</p>
<p>Slowly everyone stops</p>
<p>Except for one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>++++<br/>Tell me if I should continue this, please!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin, Sean Mcloughlin/Chase Brody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know if I should continue this. If so I'll see what I can do.<br/>This one would have a happy ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the same routine day in and day out, walking these white halls, bright lights surrounding him. He can hardly take it now-a-days, but he comes none the less.</p>
<p><em>Room 222, the same room.</em> He thinks to himself as he rounds the corner and into the room, looking over the wires and cords attached to his friend, it was his birthday today even. The man walking into the room was carrying a bouquet of flowers, his friend's favourites of course. He was frozen in the doorway, waiting for something he doesn't know. It must've been at the least fifteen minutes before he steps in further, walking to the bedside table and setting down the bouquet, removing his polygon skull hat as well and setting it next to the flowers. He takes his usual seat next to the bed his friend lays in, gently taking his friend's hand and putting it between both of his, kissing the skin of the other's hand that is showing. His eyes well up with tears. "It's been two years, Jack.. You're twenty nine now, crazy as it seems.." He said, a sad chuckle leaving his mouth at the end of it.<br/>
He removed a hand from holding the other's and decided to card it through the other's hair, it getting longer than his friend would've liked. "I'll have to bring my hair care kit tomorrow, your hair must be driving you crazy, the dye is out of your hair, But I've been keeping mine in, just for you to see." He had to take his hand out of his friend's hair to wipe his own eyes. "Do you remember when we went to dye it together? You wouldn't go and take up the bet you made with Mark unless I went to get mine the same colour." Another chuckle that died in his throat.<br/>
"Gab isn't around anymore, she stopped visiting a few weeks ago.. I didn't know how to tell you and I'm so sorry.."</p>
<p>He kissed the back of his friend's hand once again. "You have to wake up.." His whisper was hoarse as he held back a sob that rocked his body. He brought the hand up to his face and held it close, as if he let go, his friend's hear monitor would stop. "It's hard without you.. You need to wake up.."</p>
<p>He spent hours in this state with his friend before a doctor told him visiting hours were over, making him reluctantly let go of his friend's hand, saying his goodbyes as the doctor left. He shuffled to the door to his friends room.</p>
<p>However, a sound made him turn his head back to his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>